


Small Things

by OKami_hu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: Spirit dragons are capable of some strange feats, like giving opportunities and something akin to a second chance. Jesse McCree took the chance and never regretted it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just- add the tags as I progress, I have no idea where this will take me. XD

“Okay, just- Let me get this straight. You can really- Christ.” McCree ran a hand over his face, peering at the Shimadas. “You aren’t joking.”

“I know it sounds very strange.” Hanzo was sitting so close to his lover, their thighs touched. Considering how he tended to keep at least an inch of distance barring sextime, this was probably meant as reassurance. Jesse learned to appreciate it by now. 

“We don’t want to harm you, you have to know that,” Genji soothed. He was kneeling on the floor, his arms draped over McCree’s knees, metal-plated chin resting on them. “The dragons like you. They wouldn’t do it if something could go wrong.”

“Reassuring to hear-” Jesse was starting to sweat. The entire concept sounded so foreign, he had troubles wrapping his mind around it let alone see the appeal. “Alright, so- How did you even figure it out?”

“The first time happened long ago,” Hanzo began. “A relative of us passed away and after the funeral, we pulled back into my room, mourning, reminiscing. We talked about our childhood and Genji said something along the lines of how good it was to be a kid. We have made many fond memories together back in the day, and suddenly I found myself yearning for that time; I wished that I could see my brother again like that, small and innocent.” A subtle smirk played about his lips. 

“The next thing we knew, the dragons surged forth, wrapped me up with their bodies and their power washed over me,” Genji continued. 

“Did it hurt…?” Jesse inquired cautiously. 

Genji shook his head. “Not at all. The dragons weren’t out to harm me. It was a weird feeling… like falling, but backwards. A bit disorienting, but not entirely uncomfortable. It was more like a pleasant dizziness.”

“I was more affected,” Hanzo added. “I watched the change, and I got a splitting headache from it.”

Jesse could understand that. “And then you just- realized that you were-”

“A child again,” Genji nodded. He was remarkably calm. “We freaked out of course. We had no idea if it’ll last or not, or how it’d affect me.”

“Thankfully, the dragons have ways to convey their intentions,” Hanzo mentioned. “I realized that they did this to our benefit.”

“The first time didn’t last, either,” Genji added. “We calmed down, we fooled around a bit then went to sleep. When I woke up, I was back to normal.”

“Okay, but… didn’t it feel weird, being a kid?” Jesse asked. His insides were crawling. “Did you remember stuff? How old were you?”

“About ten, twelve,” Genji explained patiently. “I- Mm, it’s a bit difficult to explain. I wasn’t weirded out, even though I should have been. We think the dragons… well, they don’t alter your mind, merely tweak it a little, taking away the concern. I was fine with it. I did remember everything, it was still me, but I was okay with the change and-”

“It seems to me that the change brings out the inner child, if you will,” Hanzo noted. “Genji always starts out like himself, then he gradually shifts to his old self. He’s still very smart and educated, but… he just doesn’t care.” He laughed quietly. 

Jesse laughed a little, too. That definitely sounded like Genji. 

“The second time happened when our father died,” Genji said softly. “I was devastated, but I couldn't even cry. The pain was too great. Again, we holed up in Hanzo’s room and I ended up begging the dragons to help me. They decided that turning me into a child again was the best course of action.”

“And, did it help?” Jesse asked. 

Genji nodded solemnly. “All the barriers keeping me from finding relief were torn down. I curled up in Hanzo’s lap and bawled for an hour. I kept telling him things I wanted to tell father.” There were tears in his eyes as he spoke. 

“It was a profound experience,” Hanzo murmured. “Our relationship with our father was very different, and I only realized then how much Genji loved him, respected him. I was not supposed to cry... I haven’t cried for years but as he clung to me, I couldn’t keep the tears from falling. Genji spoke to me freely, begged me to keep him safe and happy. I was overwhelmed.”

Jesse swallowed. He knew both Shimadas well enough to know that they were sharing their deepest secrets now, something they’d have never considered unless they trusted their listener perfectly. It made Jesse proud and humbled both. He leaned against Hanzo subtly and his heart skipped a beat when the archer laid his head on his shoulder. Jesse’s flesh hand cupped Genji’s face and the cyborg leaned into the touch eagerly.

“Well, at least it helped you,” Jesse mused. He still had some misgivings, but at least the weird dragon magic seemed harmless indeed. 

“The best part came afterwards,” Genji went on. “It was one of the most amazing things that ever happened to me.”

“Considering you’re a slut, that’s really saying something, thank you,” Hanzo’s tone was light, playful.

Jesse quickly put two and two together. “You were- you had s-sex…?”

“Easy now, cowboy,” Hanzo soothed. “Neither of us planned it. Nothing was farther from our minds but- I held Genji close, squeezing his little body against mine and I wanted to protect him, console him. I kept kissing him, caressing him, telling him I’ll be there for him. I didn’t mean to arouse him, I swear.”

“I was exhausted from the crying,” Genji explained. “We lay on the bed and anija was holding me so tight, I felt so safe and warm, somehow my body reacted. It was embarrassing.” He chuckled. “We have fooled around before but now I was a kid, I didn’t know how he’ll react. But it felt so good and I ended up begging him.”

“I didn’t want to indulge,” Hanzo pointed out. “I had the same misgivings as any normal person would have, but Genji kept insisting that his mind was still adult and- thoughtful reasoning combined with those pleading innocent eyes can break the strongest resolves, I’m telling you.”

“I knew perfectly well what I was asking for, and I wanted it,” Genji clarified. “Only my body changed, my mind didn't.”

“I’d cut down anyone who harms a child,” Hanzo murmured. “Children can’t consent, coercing them is despicable, disgusting. But Genji wasn’t speaking like a child, he is my brother and- I have to admit, I have my kinks.”

“I had to start crying again and act really lewd to convince him,” Genji grinned. “But it was worth. Best sex of my life.”

Jesse felt a blush spreading out on his entire face and creeping down over his neck. “So you guys want me to go through his because-”

“No!” Genji reared back, looking thoroughly offended.

“How did that occur to you?” Hanzo frowned. “It’s not about the sex! We are offering and we’ll understand if you say no. I do believe that you could benefit from this, that is all.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, I really am,” Jesse sighed. “I know you guys don’t want to hurt me. But- how is this beneficial? I really want to understand before saying yes.”

“That’s fair,” Genji tipped his head to the side. “Let me try to explain. Being an adult comes with a lot of responsibilities. We carry so much baggage, we’re tired, restricted. When the dragons turn me, it’s all gone. Like, I’m a kid now, fuck responsibilities. It’s like a day off, no worries, no duty, nothing. It feels liberating. I can enjoy a lot of things I secretly still like but can’t indulge in them either because they’re not ‘adult things’ or simply because my body doesn’t allow me. Anija took me to an amusement park once, do you have an idea how much fun the kid rides are? And- I don’t know if it’d be true to anyone else, but when I’m small, and anija hugs me...” the cyborg lowered his head, clasping his hands in his lap. 

“I feel so safe. So protected and loved, I could drown in that feeling. It’s like- having my parents back.”

That struck a chord with Jesse. He was about twelve when he lost his parents and he still felt their absence keenly. Having acquired fantastic parental figures only to lose them way too early didn’t help, either. Reliving the feeling of being protected and cherished was tempting.

“O-kay,” he drawled. “I might be considering this. But- I’d really like to know how it works, I mean, the technical side of it? How is it possible? I know your dragons pack quite the punch but this seems really out of the world.”

“We don’t know anything for sure,” Genji admitted. “But we have theories.”

“The most possible answer is that the dragons reverse time itself for the individual,” Hanzo said. “It still doesn’t explain how the one affected retains all knowledge and memories, but this is the best we’ve come up with.”

“Reversing time…?” Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose. “Our tech’s not that far advanced…”

“Winston did manage to find a way to anchor Tracer into the present though,” Genji supplied readily. 

“I hate how you can convince me of anything,” Jesse grumbled. ”You make some damn convincing arguments. Maybe… it’d be worth to try out. Can your dragons limit the time spent as a kid? Perhaps to a few hours?”

“We’ve never tried, but we can give it a go,” Hanzo assumed.

Genji tapped his chin. “I was about to suggest something… You don’t have to be the test subject, Jesse. I’m used to it, so we can see if the dragons can cater to our needs. At least, you’ll see the result.” He winked at McCree. “You can take me out for a walk, Jesse-oniisan.”

“That does sound fair,” Jesse agreed, a little relieved. “I’m curious about your pint-sized self-” He paused. “Do the dragons make you hu- fully human again…?”

“That’s the absolute best part,” Genji beamed. “Yes, they do. I look every bit like I used to, not a scrap of metal.”

That explained why the cyborg was fond of the age-regression, at least. Jesse took a deep breath.

“Alright, when can we go about it?”

“I’d say tomorrow,” Genji suggested. “Some preparations are needed.”

***

That night, Jesse was invited to Hanzo’s bed. They kissed and made love slowly, keeping the fire steadily burning. Afterwards, they laid in a tangle of limbs, their breaths ghosting over each other’s sweat-dampened skin. 

“I’m scared,” Jesse confessed, “of losing my authority. I’m scared of being helpless.”

“Don’t be.” Hanzo’s lips mapped out his lover’s jawline. “No harm can befall on you. The dragons won’t do anything if they knew it could hurt you. They’re ancient and wise, they can calculate the risks.” He combed Jesse’s hair back.

“If I managed to hurt you, I’d lose your trust forever. I cannot allow that to happen.” Hanzo cupped his lover’s face with both hands and swallowed, eyes wavering with emotions. “I don’t want to lose you.”

McCree exhaled and his worries left him with the air exiting his lungs. 

“I love you too, darling. So much.”

They rekindled the fire and kept it burning for a good while.


	2. Chapter 2

McCree could smell the the faint, peculiar scent of the maglev engines, as well as the salt on the breeze.

“Here…?”

“We’re far enough from base to be out of the scanners’ range,” Hanzo explained. “And far from the city, too. It’s good enough. No-one will notice.” 

Genji was leaning against the car, all fluid, careless grace. “Trust us, Jesse. We’ve done this a few times. We did a lot of planning, we’re professionals.” He walked several feet away and stopped. He clasped his hands and began to murmur something. 

“Don’t look,” Hanzo advised Jesse. “Trust me on this one, you don’t want to watch. It’s not gruesome or anything but it’ll still mess with your mind. The dragons don’t like the idea of others spying on their secrets.” He pressed his hands together, as if in prayer and began to murmur as well, most probably in Japanese. 

Jesse swallowed and turned his back to the brothers, leaning on the rental car’s top. The vehicle was average grade, inconspicuous. 

He could hear a faint humming behind him and the air smelled of ozone suddenly. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his shoulders up, all tense. He scolded himself for it. 

“It’s okay now!” You can turn!”

Jesse gave a start at the unfamiliar voice. It rang like the glass chime fixed above the window of Hanzo’s room. He turned and his jaw fell. 

“Well, I’ll be damned-”

Genji - because the naked kid standing at Hanzo’s side couldn’t be anyone else - giggled. Coming up about to the archer’s waist, he was slender with slim arms and legs, short black hair and the same eyes Jesse knew from a metal-framed, scarred face. 

“I’m definitely no expert, but you’re not twelve,” Jesse squinted.

“I have to agree, you normally reach the middle of my chest,” Hanzo mused, one hand on his hip.

“Chill, people,” Genji held up his hands. “It’s not an error. I asked the dragons to make me younger… I wanted to be really small and cute.” He held out his arms toward Hanzo. “Anija-a, take me up, take me up!”

Hanzo’s face softened and he bent down, picking his brother up. Genji promptly smooched him on the lips, then curled his arms around Hanzo’s neck with the brightest smile ever. 

“You little rascal,” Hanzo scolded him. “What are you going to wear now, hm? We have your clothes but they’re too big.”

“No worries, anija,” Geji tapped his fist against his chest with a proud grin. “I’ve got everything covered. I’ll tell you where we’ll pick up my new clothes. Then you’ll go do the groceries and Jesse-oniisan and I will be having fun! I want burgers for lunch!”

“Smart little thing,” Hanzo kissed Genji’s cheek. “Burgers it is.”

“Sooo?” Genji smirked at Jesse. “How do you like me now, hmm?”

“You’re cute as a button,” Jesse mumbled. “But, uh- please, I need to know you still have your adult mind…!”

Genji heaved an exasperated sigh. “I used to wear clothes before my armor got fully done. You escorted me to get my field mission getup and you paused to chat up a girl you were currently dating. I ended up leaving on my own and you got into trouble with Commander Reyes.”

Jesse’s face brightened. “I do remember that! Boy, he took my ear and pulled it so hard- ahem.” He took a deep breath. “Alright, you are there, still my Genji. But you’ll get a cold like this, young man.” He took off his jacket and offered it to the boy. “Get this on and let’s move it.”

“Anija, Jesse-oniisan is cool,” Genji exclaimed and Hanzo flashed a smile at McCree. 

“That he is.”

***

“There we go.” Hanzo parked the car. “Jesse, please keep an eye on this little nuisance. He was trained a ninja, and he gets wild when we let him out.”

McCree glanced back at the presently fully dressed Genji bouncing excitedly on the backseat. “What have I gotten myself into. Are we absolutely sure he won’t change back all of a sudden? We could probably manage it but I’d loathe to take chances.”

“I’m fairly sure my own dragon will tell me if it’s time,” Genji waved it off. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if we simply had to ask them to change me back when we want it. Nothing will happen until anija comes back. Stop fretting, mister cowboy.”

He got out of the car and did a perfect cartwheel on the grass. 

Hanzo pulled Jesse close for a brief kiss. “Feels like family, doesn’t it.”

“Yeah.” Jesse smiled. “It does. I love you.”

As he watched the car drive off, he couldn’t help but feel a little lost. Jesse had never been around children, except when he was one. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t really know any games…

Before he could have worried himself into a panic attack, Genji decided to break the ice. He latched on to Jesse’s hip and squeezed. After a moment of hesitation, Jesse picked him up and on a second though, seated the boy on his shoulders. 

Genji giggled. “Waah, I’m so tall now! Hey, hey, let’s see if there’s a playground. There has to be one!” Hanzo dropped them off at a large park, so that was quite possible indeed. 

“Okay… You’re going to be alright up there?”

“‘Course!” Genji beamed. “I’m a ninja.”

The park was mostly deserted, due the weekday and the mid-morning hour. It helped to put Jesse’s mind at ease. The trees and bushes were thick at the perimeter, creating a living fence around the entire area, shielding the park from the sight and sound of traffic.

They found the playground and Genji immediately jumped at the swings. After a bit of awkward shuffling, Jesse joined him. After all, he was sort of a surrogate dad at the moment and dads were allowed to be silly with their kids, no? 

It turned out that swigs were still so much fun. Of course, most of them were child height, so Jesse had to pull his legs up pretty far to enjoy the ride, but it was fun and he found himself laughing with Genji. 

It took little prompting to engage in a playfight next. Genji was incredibly quick and agile, but McCree obviously had a lot more strength, so once he caught the little ninja, he simply held him above his head and roared like a raging Winston. Genji howled along.

“Oh no, the kaiju got meee! I’m gonna be eaten!”

“Damn right you will be! Mwah-mwah-mwah!” Genji squealed and squirmed in Jesse’s grip but eventually relented, going limp with his tongue hanging out dramatically. 

“Hah! Now I’ve defeated the legendary Shimada warrior!” Jesse went on, actually enjoying the game. “I’m king of the land and sea and I shall feast upon his corpse!” He gently lowered Genji on the grass, laying beside him to catch his breath. The boy continued to stubbornly not show any signs of life and he was slowly turning blue from the lack of air.

“Heyy,” Jesse chuckled, leaning closer. “Did I really kill you?”

“Yea so now you have to revive me,” Genji mumbled.

“Bless my soul, how should I achieve such a feat?” Jesse couldn’t help himself, this was utterly adorable. He blinked though when Genji puckered his lips. Swallowing hard, Jesse glanced around, but the playground was deserted. So he had no choice but leaning close and place an innocent kiss on those sinfully soft little lips. 

Genji wound his frail arms around Jesse’s neck to keep him close a little longer. He kissed back lazily and then looked into Jesse’s eyes. 

“I love you. A lot. You have to know that.”

“I know,” Jesse smiled, relaxing a little. “I love you too, darlin’. I have no idea why you and Hanzo put up with me, but I’m so glad you do.”

“Hanzo fell for you hard,” Genji nodded. “Me, I think you’re funny and a wonderful friend. Also, a spicy lover.”

Some noise saved Jesse from the embarrassment. As he sat up, he saw a gaggle of children stream in, possibly an entire class, complete with their teachers. One of them walked up to Jesse and Genji. 

“I’m sorry for the disturbance,” she smiled at them apologetically. “The kids earned themselves a little break and we didn’t think anyone would be here… I hope it’s alright.”

“Don’t worry, Ma’am,” Jesse smiled back. The teacher was young and pretty. “Place’s large enough for all of us. Though, I’d like to get my hat back at a point.”

She turned around, alarmed. One of the kids found Jesse’s hat he placed aside during the mock fight and was wearing it, already shooting at his classmates with his fingers. 

“Jeremy, get here this instant and give that back! Sir, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s fine,” Jesse waved off easily. The approaching Jeremy looked sufficiently guilty. “No problem, lad,” Jesse told him. “I left it lying around. Looks good on you. And that was some decent shooting.”

“Are you a real cowboy, mister…?” the kid inquired.

“As much as anyone can be real these days,” Jesse chuckled. “Actually I’m more like a peacekeeper, y’know, wander around, disperse some justice… put bad guys in jail.”

“Really?” Jeremy’s eyes widened. “Have you fought in the war, too?” 

“I’m not that old,” Jesse bristled a bit. “But I’ve seen a little of it. And there was a lot of sh- I mean. There was a lot to clean up afterwards. I helped a little. Drop down if you want to hear a story.” He rifled through his memory for something relatively harmless. Being in Blackwatch tended to involve killing a lot of people. 

Meanwhile, a girl sidled up to them as well, eyeing Genji curiously. “Are you Chinese? Our neighbor is Chinese.”

“I’m Japanese!” Genji turned his nose up a bit. “I’m from an ancient ninja clan!”

“Pfft, sure,” she smirked. Genji rose to the challenge, literally and metaphorically. 

“I’ll show you. Try to hit me.”

“If I hit you, I’ll get in trouble.”

“It’s cool, _if_ you can hit me I’ll tell your teacher I asked you.” He smirked. “But you ca-an’t…!”

She pursed her lips and began throwing punches. Genji evaded two and caught the third. “Not too bad, but you hold your hand wrong. Like this, you’ll break your fingers. Hold it like this. And punch like this.”

Thirty minutes later, Jesse had a veritable audience of wide-eyed children while Genji conducted an impromptu martial art class complete with a lecture on the philosophy of self-defense. He seemed to have no problem communicating with the kids. 

“So the commander shoulders the rocket launcher, aims…” Jesse lifted the imaginary weapon. “And shoots straight into the omnic’s cannon! Bang! It explodes… the heat of it nearly singed my eyebrows! The omnic staggers… It’s important to not let it fall on anything, to reduce property damage, so we all get up-”

A frightened yelp interrupted him. A girl came running, eyes wide in terror.

“Sir, Sir please, Genji’s going to fall!”

Jesse rose. “What happened?”

“Well, he asked where our school was...” she began, leading Jesse to the edge of the park. “We told him it was close and, uh, he climbed on a tree, ‘cause he wanted to see and he slipped.”

Indeed, the pint-sized ninja was holding onto a branch for dear life about fifteen feet above the ground. There was another branch below him but a little too far from comfort.

“Need any help up there?” Jesse inquired.

“Um, yes please?” Genji wiggled a bit but it didn’t help. “I can’t pull myself up.”

“Okay.” Jesse, with some trouble, hoisted himself up on the lowest branch. The park’s trees were carefully groomed to make it hard to climb them; ow Genji was able to still do that was anyone’s guess. After overcoming the initial obstacle, Jesse briefly wondered how Genji got in trouble the first place but then it clicked. 

“Miscalculated things?” Jesse asked as he carefully climbed closer. 

“It appears so,” Genji agreed sheepishly. “I didn’t take it into consideration how small I am… And the shoes don’t help, either.”

“Happens to the best.” Jesse placed a foot on Genji’s branch and grabbed the one above. 

“Hmm, I don’t dare to come closer, so give me your hand. You’re light, I’ll pull you up.”

Genji tried, but his hand slipped and he grabbed the branch again with wide eyes, legs kicking aimlessly. 

“I- can’t!” he whimpered, the severity of the situation just registering. “I can’t hold my weight with one hand...!”

“Listen, babe,” Jesse smiled. “I’ll grab your hand immediately. Trust me. It’s gonna be okay. Just hold on tight. Give me your hand on the count of three. Can you do that?”

Genji bit his lower lip, but he nodded.

“That’s my boy. Now- One… two… three! Catch!” He waited a second then slowly hoisted the small body up. “There we go!”

Genji, now seated on the branch, let out a relieved huff. “Thank you.” From below, a cheer erupted. Genji waved to the kids with a grin. 

“Need any help getting down?” Jesse asked.

“I think I can manage from here.”

They both descended, Genji with less trouble. Once they both landed though, Jesse seized him, fell on his knees and all but crushed Genji against his wide chest, his embrace tight and shaky.

“Jesse…?” Genji questioned, eyes wide. “Your heart… it’s beating so fast.” He could feel the rapid pounding, the short, gasping breaths against his neck. He hugged back.

“‘Course it’s beating fast…” Jesse breathed. “Don’t scare me like this ever again…!”

“I’m sorry,” Genji whispered, burying himself further into the embrace. “I’m so sorry. I was careless. It won’t happen again, promise.”

Jesse heaved a shuddering sigh and released the boy, placing a kiss on his forehead; then he glanced at the girl who warned him and who was cautiously shuffling closer. 

“Are you going to punish him, Sir?” she asked meekly. 

“The fright’s enough of a punishment,” Jesse shrugged. “Besides, I’m not his dad. He’ll decide if Genji needs an additional lesson. Though I doubt he will. We love his little ninja butt too much.” He playfully swatted Genji’s rear. “Go back and have fun until Hanzo returns.”

Genji obeyed, thought for the rest of the hour, he kept to self-defense lessons. Jesse returned to his audience, finished the story and shared some age-appropriate life advice bestowed on him by his late commander.

He was almost reluctant to pick up the phone but hearing Hanzo's voice made him smile.

“Hey there. Are you finished shopping?”

“Yes, I've got everything. I’m coming to pick you up, then we’ll head out for burgers. I thought we could take a walk on the beach afterwards. I’ve found some nice secluded spots earlier.”

“Sounds splendid. See you in a few.”

Jesse put the phone back into his pocket, informed Genji about the news then they proceeded to say their goodbyes. 

“It’s been a pleasure hearing some history,” one of the teachers shook Jesse’s hand with a smile. “Especially from an Overwatch agent.”

“Oh dear,” Jesse smiled back. “Was I that transparent?”

“Not really, but I’ve been a fan in my youth. I believe that the core idea was good, and it feels reassuring that there’s someone out there watching out for us.”

“We’re determined to do our best, ma’am,” Jesse promised.

“The next generation will definitely grow up well under your care.”

Genji latched onto Jesse’s hips and he curled an arm around the boy’s shoulder.

“Definitely well.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse hadn’t been really hungry but as he watched Genji polishing off a huge burger with true childish enthusiasm, he gained an appetite. The food was quite good; it was a little surprising that despite the midday hour, only a few patrons lingered, enjoying their meals. Probably the place only recently opened.

Hanzo secured them a booth in a quiet corner where they could converse without raising suspicion. The songs streaming from the holoscreen displaying some music channel at a moderate volume also helped to mask their words.

“Enjoying your meal?” Jesse smiled.

Genji swallowed then sighed with delight. “Since normally I can’t deal with anything that requires an actual digestive effort, this is bliss.”

Also, beef is still a bit of a rarity in Japan,” Hanzo mentioned, taking a sip from his coke between two bites. “When I left the country, I kept having steak for two weeks.”

Jesse shuddered. “How can you people live like that?”

“Healthily,” Hanzo pointed out.

Genji giggled. “Don’t underestimate a good ramen, either. We should really take you to a Japanese restaurant eventually. Ramen is one of the few things I can eat… It has to be a small amount and not as substantial, but at least it’s still ramen…” He gazed longingly at his burger then took another bite. 

Hanzo, on the other hand put his down, as if he had lost his appetite. Jesse understood; he laid his hand on Hanzo’s.

“It’s okay.”

Genji registered the exchange. “Oh, don’t feel bad anija. Yes, food is not the same anymore, but…” he smirked. “I don’t mind some of my losses. Like my gag reflex.”

Jesse nearly spat out his drink, while Hanzo went beetroot red.

Genji snickered with delight. “You guys are so easy to mess with..!”

“I’m going to spank you for that,” Hanzo promised, trying to hide behind a napkin.

“Kinky!”

“People, please…!” Jesse groaned. “Just focus on the meal. I think that stroll will do good… cooling us down.”

***

Some time and an ice-cream later, Hanzo led them to the beach indeed. He deliberately picked the rocky parts at Sandy Bay, which swimmers and sunbathers didn’t frequent; there, the stone boulders provided enough cover from prying eyes. There was a particularly well-hidden nook and they settled down there. 

“So, have you two had fun?” Hanzo asked.

“Yeah! There’s a playground in the park,” Genji said. “I wouldn’t mind going back. Also, Jesse’s awesome at brawling.”

“And you’re awesome at getting into trouble,” Jesse mentioned. 

Hanzo quirked a brow. “Trouble?”

“Nothing major, but his ninjamasterness got stuck on a tree like a cat. I had to bring him down.”

“Traitor,” Genji hissed, then yelped when Hanzo seized his ear.

“How did that even happen, huh? Have you forgotten your training? You are a disgrace.”

“Anija-a…! I just slipped… and I’m too small and cute, and didn’t consider it. I thought I could reach the lower branch… possibly the shifting distorts my perception somewhat. It won’t happen again! I promised to Jesse, too, I scared him real bad!”

“For that, you deserve punishment,” Hanzo rumbled, unceremoniously flipping Genji over his lap. “A Shimada shall not seek excuses but is to take blame for their actions!” He swatted his brother's rear several times.

Genji suffered like a primadonna. His face scrunched up in a painful expression, every slap wrought a miserable whimper from him and his entire body flinched dramatically. Jesse could almost believe that he really was in pain, despite that Hanzo didn't hit hard at all.

Once the torture was over, Genji obediently kneeled on the ground, head bowed like some criminal in front of the lord of the land.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Hanzo inquired, his chin tipped up.

“Yes, anija. Thank you, anija.” Genji bowed low.

“You may go then,” Hanzo waved generously and Genji promptly climbed into Jesse’s lap.

“Was it really necessary to be that harsh with the boy, lord Shimada?” Jesse asked, trying not to grin too widely. The acting was fun, too. He caressed Genji’s back.

“He’s a member of a prestigious family,” Hanzo explained. “We expect the best from every one of us. However, his failure is now forgiven. You may console him as you see fit.” He was grinning, too. 

Jesse chuckled then cautiously slipped his hand lower, to Genji’s pert little behind. He almost rolled his eyes at the painful hiss. Apparently, the Shimadas had great passion for acting, among others. 

“Does it hurt much, darling?” Jesse cooed. When Genji nodded, he began to move his hand in soothing circles. “There, there, little love. It’s alright now. I’ll make it better.”

Genji gradually relaxed and Jesse noticed how Hanzo was looking at them, his eyes shining with love.

He apparently got a little lost in that adoring gaze, because when Jesse noticed the signs, it was already too late. Genji was squirming in his lap, his breathing was quick and his hands were pawing at Jesse’s hair.

“Is… everything okay?” Jesse questioned.

Genji smiled with half-lidded eyes. “I’ve never been better.” He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Jesse’s. 

The kiss was innocent no longer. It was a full adult kiss with parted lips and tongues entwining; Genji moaned into it with delight and Jesse involuntarily tightened his hold on the small body. There was something comforting about how it fit into his arms, melting into the slow caress.

“You make me feel so good, Jesse…” Genji panted. “I can really feel your touch now… Your hands are so warm…! I want more, Jesse, please!”

“What- what would you like me to do?” Jesse inquired, licking his lips. His voice trembled.

Genji turned around so his back was against Jesse’s chest. The boy took the the warm, calloused hand and pulled it between his smaller legs draped over the strong thighs.

“Just keep touching me.”

Jesse swallowed and hesitantly obeyed, tracing the small bulge beneath Genji’s jeans with his thumb. The boy’s back arched and his breathing sped up; once Jesse’s fingers brushed against his balls, he even let out a small cry of pleasure. 

Jesse froze at the sound. His breath hitched; with trembling hands and still much care, he deposited Genji from his lap then curled up, arms drawn tight around himself. 

“I can’t… I can’t, I’m sorry, but- I just can’t…!”

The Shimadas stared at each other in alarm then moved in unison, embracing Jesse from both sides.

“What’s wrong?” Genji pleaded.

“Talk to us, please!” Hanzo soothingly rubbed Jesse’s arm. “It’s okay. We’re not doing anything. Breathe.”

“I’m fine… fine,” Jesse sighed. “Bad memories. I was about- thirteen? And a Deadlock. We’ve had this big hulking brute in the gang, y’know? No one liked him but he was good at what he did, so we tolerated him.”

Genji pressed a kiss to Jesse’s cheek. “You don’t have to tell if you don’t want to-”

Jesse shook his head. “S’ not about me- One night, he brought a little girl to the hideout. I was sleeping in the other room, but I woke and-” His eyes filled up with tears. “I could hear her cries… I curled up on my cot and covered my ears but I could still hear it… I wanted to help, I knew I should have… but I was frozen with terror.”

“Oh Jesse, I’m so sorry,” Genji wound his arms around his lover’s neck. “You shouldn’t blame yourself though.”

“Yes, you were a child yourself,” Hanzo agreed quietly. “You could have gotten into serious trouble. I can understand why you’re upset, but you just couldn’t have done anything.”

“I know, I know…” Jesse slowly relaxed. “But it doesn’t really help. I’m sorry Genji.”

“It’s fine.”

“What happened to the girl…?” Hanzo inquired cautiously.

“I don’t know. When the gang found out… they shot the guy. There were things even they couldn’t stomach… I keep hoping that at least they dropped her off somewhere safe.”

“I love you,” Genji whispered. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have insisted.”

“Yes, if you’re not hundred percent comfortable, we can end this,” Hanzo nodded.

“It’s fine, really,” Jesse assured them. “I loved the time with you,” he smiled at Genji, “and I’m seriously considering letting your dragons… have their way with me.” The three of them chuckled in unison.

“Just don’t ask me to- have sex with a child. I’m not even bothered by you two going at it, I know it’s perfectly consensual… but I’d worry myself into a panic attack, thinking I could hurt you.”

Genji leaned into Jesse’s caressing hand. “I understand. I'm a little sorry, because your touch did feel nice but I shall be content with my beloved brother’s attention then.”

“You horny little thing,” Hanzo rolled his eyes. He didn’t protest much when Genji climbed into his lap though. 

“What can I say… This is the only time I can enjoy skin-on-skin contact, and we don’t dare to do this often, so I like to get an orgasm out of every occasion.” Genji shrugged. “We should get back to base soon.”

“Ah, well.” Hanzo relented. "What's a brother to do." His hands began to roam over Genji's body and the boy eagerly moved into the touch, giggling to himself. 

“You don’t have to watch,” Hanzo glanced at Jesse. 

“Weird as it may sound, I don’t think I’d mind…” Jesse blushed subtly.

Hanzo smirked. “No harm in it.” He locked lips with Genji in a passionate kiss.

There was indeed something exciting in watching a little boy throwing himself into passion’s arms so eagerly. Hanzo slowly tugged the shirt off his brother to devour his neck and chest, and Genji responded most enthusiastically. The polite honorific was like a mantra on his lips as he pleaded to his brother for more. It didn’t take long to get him fully naked and writhing under Hanzo’s skilled touch, skin flushed and mouth hanging open, limbs trembling from lust. 

“Anija, anija, please… please…!”

“Would you like my touch?” Hanzo murmured. “Or my mouth?”

Genji gasped. “Your mouth…? Yes, Heavens, yes, please!”

Hanzo chuckled and glanced at Jesse. “Mind lending a hand?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Could you hold Genji up? Back against your chest, thighs resting on your forearms. He’d be comfortable and I could reach him easily.”

“That should work,” Jesse nodded. “Darling?”

“I don’t care just make me come!”

“Once a playboy, always a playboy,” Hanzo sighed dramatically. “Get him, Jesse.”

Genji was gently hoisted up; he wound his arms around Jesse’s neck.

“That’s right… spread his legs,” Hano instructed. Genji was indeed fairly light, Jesse had no problem cradling him against his chest. Hanzo leaned closer, placing kisses on Genji’s thigh, closer and closer to the goal until he finally took the small erection into his mouth, along with the balls to tease them with his tongue.

GenjI’s body arched and he moaned, biting his lower lip. He was spiraling into completion fast; it barely took a minute until he came with a pitiful whimper, eyes rolling back and fingers tearing at Jesse’s collar.

Hanzo let him go after a last lick. “Such a good boy,” he praised warmly. “You came dry.” He placed a kiss on Genji’s belly, then took the limp body from Jesse. 

They cuddled up, keeping Genji warm. He recovered fast, smiling fondly at his caretakers and giving them both a passionate kiss. 

“You’re okay, right?” Jesse wanted to be sure. 

“I feel fantastic,” Genji assured him. “Today was pretty much perfect, thank you.”

“Next time, perhaps Jesse will join you,” Hanzo mused. 

“If I get a blowjob out of it as well, I’m game,” Jesse smirked, marveling at the slight blush settling on his lover’s cheeks. Hanzo never did oral; he loved when others gave him proper attention but he never indulged in this particular practice. 

“Alright,” Jesse finally decided to have mercy. “Let’s get you dressed, baby ninja. You’ll get a cold otherwise and who knows what would happen. A sneezing cyborg would be funny though.”

Genji laughed and obediently let his lovers dress him. They sat for a while longer, until the sea began to advance; then they walked back to the car and Hanzo drove them up to the base. Jesse rode on the backseat, with Genji curled up in his lap, half asleep. 

A little later, when the dragons unleashed their magic again, Jesse stared at his hands folded in his lap. There were a lot of feelings swirling in him, and none of them were negative. The day had been wonderful; long hours of relaxation, fun, and an opportunity to feel like a parent. Now Jesse was wondering about a family, a thing he didn’t give much thought to before. Of course being an agent complicated things, as well as the fact that both his lovers were male, but most obstacles weren’t impossible to overcome. 

Once Genji, wearing his usual armor climbed back into the car, Jesse shoved his contemplation aside. They had all the time of the world to discuss the future.

***

Several nights later, Hanzo visited Jesse in his room. It was a little unusual; normally Jesse sought Hanzo out with sweet-talking, trying to worm his way into his lover’s bed. He almost always succeeded, and Hanzo’s room was a lot tidier, anyway. 

They made out without a hurry, with slow touches and lazy kisses, and Jesse was generous with his endearments. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, babe,” he cooed, hands slipping to Hanzo’s rear to chop a feel. “What have I done to deserve you… and that naughty little brother of yours.”

“A great deal more than you think,” Hanzo whispered. “And you keep doing it. You should be rewarded.” He slipped to the floor, settling between Jesse’s legs.

It took a moment for the intent to register and Jesse’s heart began to throb. “You don’t have to, babe.”

“But I want to.” Hanzo slid his hands along Jesse’s thighs, leaning closer; the hesitation in his movements was clear. “It’s just- I’ve never done this before.”

Jesse’s erection gave a desperate twitch. “Oh shit- I- Hanzo. Hanzo, it’s really not- But if you really want it…”

Hanzo nodded solemnly. “I won’t let my pride keep me from pleasing you. You deserve it and more, because…” He hesitated, glancing up at Jesse then looking away, abashed. “I-”

“I know. Hanzo, darling, I know. I love you, too.”

Hanzo smiled and opened his mouth.

 

((Umm... Any ideas what should happen next? =3 I have some but I thought I'll do an experiment.))


End file.
